Sasebo City
Sasebo City is the Capital city of Amenbo island, it is found Southwest of the coast of South City. This Island is notable for being the place Future Trunks told Goku the Androids would appear. A large portion of the city was laid to waste by Android 20 (Dr. Gero). Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Toko and RoseCategory:Locations Toko wanders throughout stalls in a local market, occasionally prodding jackets and coats with his stump, he seems to be looking for something. Rose walks through the street, rubbing his head lightly, "That bloody hurt, hitting me bloody skull like that an all" He punches himself in the gut quick, "Ah, there we go, 100% normal" He laughs slightly, continuing to walk past the stalls. Toko with a jacket tugged on his horn covering his head falls back and bumps into the passing blue haired man. Rose laughs slightly, almost ignoring the bump until his right leg stops working, "Oh, sonova" He falls to the ground, face first, "Ow... Why?! Why?!" Toko manages to tug the jacket off, "Uh sorry" he offers a hand to help him up. Rose turns himself over and punches his leg, he tries to bend it and succeeds. He takes the offer, "It's not your fault, it's this stupid body's fault, the legs accidently jam every now and then" "Weird, that's a handy trick, whats wrong with your body?" Toko pulls him up. "Still getting used to these Android parts." Rose stands up and does a front flip, landing properly. "Anyways, I'm Rose, Rose Burū" "I suppose I can sympathize, still getting used to my stump" Toko waves his stumped wrist "The names Toko Raine, nice to meet you" "The pleasure is all mine" Rose smiled then looked at his stump, "How did that happen anyway?" A small rose pokes out of the bandages over the stump "I chopped it off myself, in a selfless but possibly poorly thought through moment to help a friend, only did it about a day ago, how come you have android parts?" Toko asks Silva's day out Silva walks past a stall, slyly grabbing a piece of cake eating half and putting the rest in his bag. "Nice city" he smiles. Tundra appears from behind Silva grabbing his arm reaching into his bag pulling out the cake and giving it back to the stall owner. "I apologise for this thieves rudeness. I'll handle him." He drags Silva off. "You do realise stealing is a crime?" Tundra says coldly. His eyes penetrating Silvas skull the sort of way your parents did when you got in trouble as a kid. The thing that Tundra gave back to the shop keeper seems to not be cake at all, but a small creature of some kind, it scurries along and hops back into the bag as Silva is dragged off. "C'mon mister-" Silva stops as he looks the guy up and down "Uuuuuh... Hi Lizar... Uhmmm Monst... Mr. Monster..." Silva panics for a second but eventually regains himself "But is it a wrong to steal food to feed a starving family, in a world where one cannot get enough money to buy the bread?" "The law is the law starving or not. My name is Tundra Galatin by the way. Not Mr Monster. I am an Ice jin and a knight. I would of had you arrested had I not known how easily you'd get out with your powerlevel so you're lucky." He says coldly. "Stealing. No matter what the reason is against the law and the law must be respected." "A knight huh... I suppose you can be choosy when you're not a street rat" Silva smiles "Names Silva Asakara, "I'm not sure what power level is but you're just letting me go? That's awesome, by the way what is that over there?" Silva points off into another direction. Tundra stares right at him and grabs him by the collar "Oh no Silva. I'm not JUST letting you go, I'm going to be keeping a good eye on you. And since we both no the police on this planet can't handle you if I see you doing ANYTHING against the law again I shall be locking you up on my ship or depending on the severity of the crime you may be put to death due to lack of other solutions." His voice is sharp and vicious. Silva stays silent for a moment pondering his options, apparently, in the mind of Silva escape seemed like the best plan, "So um... YOINK" Silva pats Tundras side hoping for a pocket, nothing was there "Ah well, and BOOM" Silva slaps his with arm with ki creating a blinding white flash, he break grip spins around and runs, then realizes he didn't close his eyes, also cannot see, and runs straight into a stack of crates. "Aw hell" Tundra walks up to Silva now on the floor after hitting the crates. "Scum. I gave you a chance to attone and this is what you do? I shan't be keeping you in my ship nor will I kill you for this. Though you do need to be punished and it's my duty to punish you." He kicks Silva in the stomach several times before slapping him in the face with his tail. His stomach is badly bruised and his face now bloodied up. "Don't do anything else stupid if you know what's good for you." He reaches in Silvas bag and pulls out the cake. "I'll be giving this back." He teleports to the stall then instantly comes back. "Now you have been punished you have been forgiven just try not to doing anything else stupid." "Ouch man" Silva stands up, apparently able to take a beating "Baku go!" The tiny pale blue fluffy Neko Majin, casually rolls out of the bag and plops to the floor "Uh Bakura, that's when you're supposed to- Hey where are you going!?" Baku wanders off, "Uh technical issues I guess?" Silva looks confused. a few moments later he floats back holding cake "Baku" it purrs, and eats the cake "BAKU!" it suddenly wakes up, now fed, and does a cute victory dance in the air, then lands on Silva's shoulder "Baku, Bakura!" it exclaims happily. "Uh sorry about that" Silva looks slightly bewildered. Tundra glares at Silva unphased by baku. "Now where exactly did you get that cake?" Silva backs up a bit "I have no idea... Bakura did it, I'm sure it wasn't that one..." Baku nods. Tundra back hands him knocking him down "You're pushing your luck, you seem to think I won't kill you. Trust me I would. And I'd do it with a smile on my face." He glares down at him "Now you best be paying that shop keeper for that cake." Silva grabs Baku and throws him into the bag, and pulls a confused expression "So sorry I no understand much language of this country" Silva starts to run backwards "Okay bye-bye now!" As he approaches a wall Bakura forms undeneath him and springs him up, quickly returning into the bag as he backflips over a building waving. The butterfly and the Swordsman Screams are heard as Monarch floats over the city "''AHHHH IT'S MONARCH!" "WHAT IF HE BLOWS US UP LIKE HE DID TO NORTH CITY" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" ''"AHHAHAHAAHAH! Pathetic little humans, I shall spare your city this time of only because you amuse me. However not all of you will be so lucky." He looks over the hoard of running people "You live. YOU DIE" Firing a energy ball at the man "You live. YOU DIE." firing another ball "God how is this so fun! HAHAHAAHAHH!" The energy balls never hit. Rather, it seemed like the air had simply become sharp, cutting them in half, causing them to dissipate into nothingness. From within the crowd, Carol sheathed her sword. She effortlessly moved out of the crowd as if it weren't even there to confront Monarch. "Monarch? As in the butterfly? You look about as dangerous as one." She said, smirking. "And just as fragile, too." Monarch smirks at the intriguing woman approaching him "Butterfly is one interpretation. I'm sure you're aware it also means King. As for danger? I'm possibly the most dangerous man you'll ever meet. hehehehehehe. Fragile? Perhaps. I did die that one time. Hmm speaking of which. You look eerily familiar. Almost like I'm seeing a ghost. One I'm not particualarly happy to see..." He glares at her noticing her similar appearance to Sofia. "You? A king? Oh, please, you don't even look fit to be a peasant! Dangerous? Only to these defenseless fools! I'd bet even my twin sister would have no trouble killing you." Carol spoke. "I'd introduce myself, but I doubt you deserve it." "hhehehehehe. You really have no idea who you're dealing with do you? Trust me I'm a danger to everyone on this planet, comes with being powerful and having no regard for peoples lives. As for your twin sister something tells me she didn't have any trouble killing me." He Glares at Carol. "That is of course if your twin sister is Sofia the CI captain." As he speaks a few of his butterflies work their way down to the city below and land on a few small buildings. Carol seemed to give no reaction beyond a brief flicker of surprise at the mention of Sofia, quickly recovering from any potential shock. However, a red glow seemed to radiate from the blade of her sword - only the blade, not the hilt, and the majority of it was hidden by the sheath. "If she had no trouble with you, then why should I bother? A threat to everyone on this planet? Even my sister could deal with such a small issue with ease! You speak of power, yet you refuse to come down here and face me! So get down here, coward, and I'll see to it that you return to the afterlife." Carol unsheathed her sword, a portion of it glowing red. The edge of the blade, however, had a silvery, almost ethereal shine to it. "Your sister killed me a long time ago my dear, I've grown incredibly since then. But by the looks of it you were unaware she was here. Ooooooooo I do love a bit of family dramam. Not quite as much as I love a good fight though." He smirks as the butterflies on the buildings around Carol explode "AHAHAHHAHAAHHA!" Carol didn't flinch, and a small piece of debris that would have hit her was repelled by some form of invisible barrier. "My sister is nothing compared to me, and as far as I see, you might as well be nothing but words. You want a good fight? Get down here and I'll give you one." "Wait are you telling me you can't fly? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I think you might be the one who's all talk! But fine" He lowers himself slightly but doesnt touch the ground. "Shall we dance?" he smirks "I don't need to fly." Carol states simply, before stepping into a combat stance - reminiscent of one of Lucien's, awaiting an attack. "Funny that. I don't need to walk. ehehhehehe." He smirks. And poses as if ready for battle hundreds of butterflies are flying around the general area.